Blood Heir
by Song of Aria
Summary: It's Fifteen years after Saya went to sleep. The Twins, Yani and Yuna are fifteen and restless for adventure, but they never expected that their first adventure would be their most dangerous.It threatens their life and family... Note: Chap 15 is here!
1. Are You My Mother?

Note: I do not ownBlood+ at all so hope you enjoy

"Yani! Yani! Wait up!" Yuna yelled at her blue-eyed twin. Yani ran faster leaving her poor red-eyed sister in the dust. "Hurry up Yuna or we're going to be late for school again!" Yani yelled stopping so her sister could catch up. "Besides it's you're fault we're always late." "It's yours too," Yuna replied with a mad look on her face. The two stood in silence for a moment and then both burst out laughing.

Yuna cautiously opened the door to classroom 126. _Good, no teacher,_ Yuna thought looking around the room at the rest of the students. Slowly she and Yani tiptoed into the room hoping not many people would notice. Then they heard the door suddenly slam shut behind them. They jumped around to see their teacher Mr. Hunter standing right behind them glaring. "Oh.. h..hi.. Mr. Hu..Hunter," Yani stuttered nervously. "Two months detention," the hulking blonde haired man said calmly. "Now go to your seats."

"Haha! He really had you guys running today," Hani's boyfriend Doru said as all three of them walked to the Omoru. "I bet you two broke the school speed record." As they neared the Omoru a red haired man in about his thirties walked out of the Omoru's door and waved at them. "Yani! Yuna! Hurry up and get in here!" The man yelled at them. Yani and Yuna broke into a run leaving Doru behind. "See you tomorrow Hani!" he yelled just before Hani disappeared into the Omoru.

Yuna entered the Omoru to find the red haired man waiting for her impatiently. "What is it Kai?" she asked in a worried tone. "Is Lulu alright?" "Yes, yes, she's fine." Kai said. Yuna and Yani let out a sigh of relief. "But look!" he yelled excitedly pointing at a cloaked figure which was sitting at a table. Yani took one look at the cloaked figure and took a wild guess. "New girlfriend?" she said. "No," Kai said irritably as he approached the person sitting at the table. He pulled back the hood of the cloak revealing a girl in about her early twenties, late teens with long black hair. Yuna eyes grew gigantic. This girl looked familiar to her but she didn't know why. The girl's eyes were closed, but Yuna still thought she knew her. Yuna remembered when she was very, very small Kai would tell her stories about her mother's singing, long black hair, and bright, strange eyes. Yani took a cautious step forward and looked down at the floor. "Are you… Mama?"

R&R please i hope you liked it!!


	2. Mon Coeur

The girl's eyes suddenly flashed open revealing bright red eyes. Yuna suddenly ran towards the girl and happily wrapped her arms around her. "Auntie!" she screamed excitedly. Yani joined her yelling. "Auntie Saya you're back!" Saya hugged the two girls back tears running down her face. "Auntie! Auntie! Kai told us you wouldn't come back for fifteen more years!" "I'm back, and I'm not leaving for a while," Saya said sweetly. "I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but Auntie is probably very tired right now and needs her rest." Kai said pulling the girls of their aunt. "Don't worry. Saya is sleeping upstairs from now on." Kai led Saya down the hall to the stairwell. "I don't remember the Omoru being this big," she commented as she climbed up the stairs. "We made some renovations while you were sleeping," Kai replied following her. "We?" she asked turning towards him. "Yani, Yuna, and I," he said. "Oh," Saya said as she continued up the stairs. "You'll be sleeping in Riku's old room," Kai told her when they reached the top of the stairs. "Okay," Saya said as she made her way to the nearest door. She opened it and turned around to look at Kai, who was beginning to head back downstairs. "Kai?" she said suddenly. "Yeah?" he said as his head appeared from behind the railing. "thank you." Kai smiled and made his way back downstairs.

"Kai, Auntie Saya still hasn't come down yet," Yuna said in a worried voice. "Her breakfast is getting cold." Yuna looked up at her sister who was now shoveling food into her mouth as fast as she could. Kai looked up from his cooking to see Yani gulping down the last of her orange juice. "What's the rush?" he asked her curiously. "You don't have school today."

"I know," she said slamming her glass on the table. "I have a date with Doru today, and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late!" She ran quickly primed her hair in the mirror and rushed out the door. "That was fast," Yuna said amused.

A lady in about Kai's age entered the Omoru looking around curiously. "Hi Kaori, I haven't seen you in a while," Kai said looking her over. "So what brings you to my humble shop?" Kaori turned to him her eyes filled with curiosity. "Where is Saya?" she asked him. "She's sleeping," he said gesturing towards the stairs. "I could wake her up for you if you'd like," he said walking out from behind the counter. Kaori sniffed the air and looked at the stove. "Kai, the food!" she yelled suddenly. Kai ran back to the vegetables on the stove, that were now burning. He turned off the stove quickly and grabed the handle of the frying pan. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he yelled as he moved the pan off the stove. "Are you all right?" Kaori said running to the other side of the counter. "Ow," Kai said looking at his hand. "Let me see it," Kaori said grabbing his hand. "Ooooo," Yuna said mockingly. "Shut up," Kai said glaring at her. "I'm going to go grocery shopping," Yuna said getting up from the table.

"What's going on?" Saya said from the top of the stairs. Everyone went silent. "Oh, Saya, you're awake," Kai said staring up at her. "Auntie Saya, I'm going grocery shopping. Do you want to come?" Yuna asked her. Saya stood there silently for a moment, but then she nodded. "Let's go then!" Yuna said grabbing Saya by the arm and dragging her out the door.

Yuna and Saya made there way down the streets of Okinawa with their groceries. "Do you want to buy some fresh fish?" Saya asked turning to Yuna. "Sure, Auntie," Yanu replied smiling at her. As they reached the fish they ran into a huge crowd of people. "They must have caught a deep sea fish today," Yuna said trying to see over the crowd. "Whatever it is it must be pretty interesting." Suddenly the sound of a cello being played came from the direction the crowd was facing. Saya began quickly pushing her way through the thick crowd of people. "Wait for me!" Yuna yelled trying to catch up with her. When Saya reached the inner edge of the crowd she saw a man with long black wavy hair, which was tied in a ponytail, playing a cello. Tears began running down the sides of her face. "Hagi…" she said in a voice that was almost quiet enough to be a whisper, but he heard her. He suddenly stopped playing and looked at her with loving grey eyes. "Saya…" he said putting down his cello. Tears were now flowing down Saya's face as if her eyes were rain clouds. She slowly approached him as if she was in a trance. He slowly stood up and opened his arms out to her as she walked into them. "I told you I would always be there waiting to awaken," he said holding her as she sobbed. The crowd around them slowly began to disperse because all the two did was stand there. "Hagi… I… I…I was worried about you," Saya said letting her head lie on his chest. "I thought that… that… you might have been…" she said then began crying again. He held her tighter. "Hagi… let's go home,"

What will Kai think about the new man in the house? What will Yani and Yuna think? 


	3. BFFs Almost for Forever

Yuna was almost out of breath by the time she finally found Kai in the backyard working. "Kai! Guess what!" she yelled bouncing up and down wanting to tell all she knew. Kai looked up from his gardening. "What is it? Did the fish market find another weird deep sea fish?" he asked engrossed in his work. "No!" Yuna said excitedly. "Auntie brought home a man!" "What?!" Kai yelled dropping his gardening tools. He ran through the back door of the Omoru and climbed the stairs as fast as he could. He flung the door to Riku's old room open to reveal Saya and Hagi sitting side by side on the bed. "Kai…" Saya said as she watched him enter the room. Kai stopped just before reaching the bed and just stood there for a second. "I was wondering when I'd see you again," Kai said with a slight smile on his face. "Welcome back Hagi." Kai then slowly began to leave the room. As soon as Kai shut the door behind himself, Hagi turned back to Saya. "Kai has not matured all that much from when we last saw him," Saya said to him. "Yes," replied Hagi. "I wonder if it's because I was gone so long…" Saya muttered looking down at her lap. Hagi wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Saya called. Then Kaori came bursting through the door. "Saya!" she yelled hugging her old friend. "It's been so long since I last saw you!" Hagi got off the bed and walked out of the room silently. "Kaori it's so good to see you," Saya said hugging her back. Kaori backed away from Saya studying her. "You've been gone fifteen years and you haven't aged a day. Well, except your hair is longer, but other than that you're still the same Saya I went to high school for a year with. Why have you been gone so long?" "Kaori…" Saya said quietly looking down. "Never mind that. Come with me to my house. I'll introduce you to Erik and the kids," Kaori said taking Saya's hands in hers. "Kids?" Saya asked looking up at her. "Yeah, three of them to be exact," Kaori said smiling. "Three beautiful children of my own and a husband who will always love me. I'm so happy that you can finally meet them. Erik recently retired out of the U.S. military," she said letting go of Saya's hands.

"Let me down! Let me down!" Yani's voice yelled from the other side of the door. Saya quickly stood up and rushed to the door. "Put me down Haji!" Yuna screamed. Saya slowly opened the door to find Haji holding the twins in the air. "Auntie tell Hagi to put us down!" Yani yelled flailing in the air. "Hagi? Why are you holding them in the air?" Saya asked as she looked from the twins to Hagi. "They were eavesdropping," he replied calmly. "So were you," the twins chimed in as they hung. Hagi's face suddenly turned bright red.

Before anyone else could think Kaori gave Hagi the "slap of motherly conduct". "How dare you eavesdrop on us!" Kaori said scolding him. "As Saya's boyfriend you respect her, especially in front of her friends." This caused Saya's face to turn bright red. "Did I say something to embarrass you?" Kaori asked her concerned. Hagi put the twins down and they giggled and ran off. "Come on let's go shopping," Kaori said grabbing Saya's arm and dragging her towards the stairs. Hagi began to follow, but Kaori abruptly stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" She said turning towards him. "With Saya," he said attempting to pass Kaori. "Kaori, can he come?" Saya said looking at her with pitiful eyes. "Oh alright," Kaori said giving in. "But he has to promise to help out."

Yani: "Now it is time for the 'New Adventures of Old Kai'"

Audience: clapping

Yuna: "Before we begin this episode, we would like to recap on last episode."

Yani: "As you remember in the last episode Kai was finding intrest in Kaori just to have his hopes shattered when he finds out that she is married."

Yuna: "Will Kai still like Kaori, or will he move on in his life to find other women?"

Yani: "We'll soon find out!...After the comercial break!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please. XD


	4. A new look

Hagi looked around the tower of boxes that he was holding at the two happy shoppers. "Hurry up Hagi we have more boxes for you to carry!" Kaori yelled waving at him. Hagi carefully walked towards them making sure not to let any of the boxes drop. Kaori put the box on the top of the tower then looked around the store. "Haven't you noticed how so many people are staring at us?" she whispered to Saya who was paying the cashier. "I think it's because of Hagi." "What do you mean?" Saya asked looking towards her Chavalier who was quietly holding all of their things. "Don't you think he kind of stands out?" Kaori whispered. "especially in those clothes he's wearing." "Maybe he does stand out a little, but why does it matter?" Saya asked her friend. "Do we have to change his look?" Kaori quickly began pushing Hagi towards the men's side of the store. "Kaori wait for me," Saya said chasing after them.

Kaori began pulling clothes off the shelves. By the end of her hunt throughout the male side of the storeshe had collected 12 pairs of long shorts, 14 pairs of jeans, 18 long sleeved shirts, 13 short sleeved shirts, and 5 hats. Then she pushed Hagi into the nearest dressing room. "Put these on," she said shoving a long pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt into his hands. "I can't wear these," Hagi said from inside the now closed dressing room. "What do you mean?" Kaori yelled at him from outside the dressing room. _I forgot about his arms_, Saya thought guiltly. "Give him one of the striped long sleeved shirts o wear over the short sleeved shirt," she told Kaori. Kaori grudgingly through a long sleeved shirt over the door to Hagi. A few minutes later Hagi walked out of the dressing room in the outfit Kaori had picked out for him. "I've definitely have outdone myself this time," Kaori said proudly. All poor Saya could do was stare. She could barely recognize him without the suit. "Now try these on," Kaori said shoving another outfit into Hagi's hands.

It took an hour for the two friends to decide which outfits looked best on Hagi, but they both agreed that Hagi would stand out less in the seven new outfits they picked. "Saya we probly should head back now," Hagi suggested looking at the clock on the wall of the store. "Hagi quite ruining our fun! It's only five o'clock," Kaori scolded. "Although, the store does close in half an hour," she said pondering to herself. "I have an idea. Let's go to my house!" Hagi looked at Saya wondering what she'd say. "Okay," Saya said smiling. "I hope Hagi doesn't mind too much," Saya thought to herself looking at her oldest and dearest friend. Hagi sweetly smiled back at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna: "Welcome back to 'The new adventures of old Kai'!!"

Kai: "I'm only 33!!!"

Yani: pushes Kai out of the way "enjoy the first episode"

Audience: clapping

-Scene begins with Kai standing behind the Omoru's counter. Then suddenly a bubbly looking young lady with long dark brown hair pulled into a braid enters through the front door. She looks a bit lost in thought and stumbles up to the counter.-

Lady: "Are you Yani and Yuna's dad?"

Kai: "Uhhh...No"

Lady: "Do you know where I can find him?"

Kai: "Try hell..." Looks down at counter

Lady: "That's not very kind to say!" Slaps Kai

Kai: "What? it's true. Both their parents are dead!"

Lady: "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you just being rude to me. I'm Yani and Yuna's art teacher, Ms. Ferja."

Kai: Shakes Ms. Ferga's hand "Nice to meet you Ms. Ferja. I'm the twins guardian, Kai."

Ms. Ferja: Smiles sweetly at Kai "Call me Michelle."

Kai: "Okay Michelle. So what brings you to my home?"

Michelle: It's about the twins...

----------------

Yani: "Dun dun dun! Will Kai and Ms. Ferja click?"

Yuna: "What does Ms. Ferja mean to tell Kai?"

Yani + Yuna: "We'll soon find out... after the comercial break!"

Me: please rate and review! and stay tuned for what will happen to poor Kai next! Sorry It's so short..


	5. Father Dear

"Ah, my sweet girl, you are ready to complete your mission?" a cool sleek man's voice whispered into Aria's cold ear. The short blonde girl's bright blue eyes sparkled with pride as she looked at him. "Father Argeno, You know very well that I could never wish for anything greater than being a second daughter to you," she said smiling up at the man who had changed her life. "Very good my dear, remember you are doing this for her; for them." "I undertand, and I will avenge your daughter no matter what. Even if it means risking my life," she said staring at her kind Father Argeno's daughter's picture.

Aria remembered the day she met Father Argeno. She was younger then and had no understanding of the cruelty of the world. She lived a normal, humble life before meeting him. She remembered the look of need on his face when he asked her to perform in his opera after hearing her perform in the streets. Everyday after that day she would visit Father Argeno to listen to his stories of when the earth attacked by monsters. He told the most wonderful stories. On Aria's twelth birthday he bought her a teddy bear which she named Arjie. Soon Aria was receiving gifts every week from Father Argeno. Life seemed perfect in Aria's twelve year old mind.

Then on a very stormy and windy day, Aria's parents fell into a flooded creek near Aria's school and drowned. Aria was overwhelmed by grief when she was informed. She spent three days locked in her room; refusing to come out. Aria rembered how she had so many visitors come by her room the day of the funeral. Each of them came by bearing their "sympathy" and a plate of food with a letter of "regret" attached to it. Aria knew these people care about her, so she soon grew to hate all of them. Aria soon wanted nothing more than to see every single one of those filthy snobs dead.

When Argeno came to visit, Aria couldn't help but cry. He was probably the only of those people who cared about her. He slid candies under her locked door everytime he came to visit to let her know it was him. He would sit outside her door and talk to her in a soothing voice. He often told her what was going on in the world outside of France. The one day Aria remembered bes was the day right after she had come out of hiding in her room.

----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to return to hiding?" Father Argeno asked Aria who was now crying on the steps outside her house. "It would an awful waste of talent." "Ofcourse I'm going back into hiding," Aria sobbed into her knees. "What else can I do?" Father Argeno placed a warm hand on her back. "You could try moving on," he suggested looking at the girl whom he loved like a daughter. "I can't move on. I have no where else to go," she cried. Tears were now flowing down her legs like rivers of sorrow. "That's not true," he said pulling her close to him. "You will always have a place to go when you feel traped. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Aria, it would make an old man like myself extremely happy and proud if you would agree to be my daughter." He was smilling and patting her back. Aria kept on crying. "My father used to tell me," Father Argeno continued. "That the world was like a playground. Every single person was a small grain of sand or pebble on the ground around it. All those gigantic forts were like events in our life; no matter what we try to do about them they are there and only time can take them away." Aria began to giggle a bit. "That's not a very good simile," she said trying to wipe away her tears. "Ya, I know. I told my father, and do know what he said?" he asked her with a smile on his face. Aria shook her head. "He said, 'Son, no matter what you think, It will always put the "smile" in "Simile".'" Aria giggled. She had never heard something so foolish before. "I'd love to live with you Father Argeno!"

Aria quietly sat in the pues of the court house. She watched as her "new father" talked things out with the judge. "She has no other family left," Father Argeno argued with the tough looking bald man. "Well that's beside the point," the judge pointed out. "No it isn't!" Argeno said slamming his fists down on the table in front of him. "Aria should be given a say in who she wants to be her parent!" "Well Aria, do you want to live with this man here," the judge said gesturing to Father Argeno. "Or would you like to live with Nana Freeman our foster home which we have waiting for you." Aria stood up proudly. "I would like to live with Father Argeno," she said proudly so the whole courtroom could hear. She didn't to live with that old bat Freeman. She hated that lady beyond words. How could anybody think she would go with her! "Then it's decided," the judge yelled slamming his mallet. "Aria Jaqueline Perdu will live under the the care of Nana Freeman!"

------------------------------------------End of flashback--------------------------------------------

"The New Adventures of Old Kai"

Kai: "I'm only 33!!"

Michelle: "It's about the twins... They have been late every day for the past 6 weeks. We teachers are getting very concerened...blah..blah blah..."

-Kai gets bored and being the a male begins staring at Michelles clevage-

Kai: '_Damn that's some nice boobs there. How in the world did a teacher wind up up with those...I wonder.._'

Michelle: Slaps Kai again "I'm up her you perve!"

Kai: "I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Michelle: "You need to be a bit a more respectful to women! You better not be the reason those girls are always late!"

Kai: "What!?!"

Michelle: "You know what I mean!" begins to leave "Goodbye Mister...uhh..Mister...Mister Kai!!!" slams door behind her

Kai: looks down at counter to see a piece of paper lying on it. He picks it up and looks at it "Hey she left me her number."

---------------------------------

Yuna: "Dun dun dun!!"

Yani: "That's my line!"

Yuna: "Oh Sorry"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Rate and Review. I want to know if I should start a seperate story on the new adventures of old Kai.


	6. Bon Appetite!

Kai came home from grocery shopping to find Yani chasing Yuna around the house. "Kai! Kai!" Yuna screamed running up to him. "Yani and her boyfriend were making out in the pantry again!" "No we weren't," Doru said from inside the pantry. "Then why are you in the pantry?" Yuna retorted. "I'm looking for food," Doru replied as he opened the pantry door. "Sure," yuna replied sarcastically. "Doru, get out of my house," Kai said starring at the pantry. "And if I don't?" Doru asked stubbornly. "I call your father," Kai said calmly. "I'm sure David won't mind hearing about what his son was doing at my house." "I'm sorry Mr. Kai. I think It's nearly time for dinner at my house anyways. See you tommarow Yani!" Doru said nervously as he left the Omoru.

"Kai? Why did you have to scare him away like that?" Yani complained. "Because I don't enjoy people making out in the room where our food is stored," Kai said to the girl. "But you and that Mao girl used to make out in there all the time," Yani whined. Kai turned beet red. "That was a long time ago," Kai said defiantly. "Besides, I wasn't 15. My dad didn't even allow many girls in the house when I was your age." "What about Saya?" Yuna asked curiously. Kai looked at Yuna with a big grin on his face. "Saya didn't show up until I was about 16."

"Welcome to my home!" Kaori said proudly standing in front of a decent sized house with a bright pink roof. Saya was boggled by all of the bright colors that were painted all over the house. "My kids are just a bunch of little artist aren't they?" Kaori asked as she opened the brightly colored door. "Hey kids! I'm home!" Kaori's voice echoed through out the whole house. Saya soon could hear the pit-pat of little feet scampering across the house's tile floors. "Mama!" a little girl yelled as she through her arms around Kaori's neck. Kaori picked the little girl up and held her so that she was facing Saya. "Jillie, this is Ms. Saya," Kaori said pointing. "Nice to meet you," Saya said smiling at Jillie. "Can you tell Ms. Saya how old you are?" Kaori asked Jillie. "Three," the cute little brown-haired girl said holding three finger on one hand and sucking he thumb on the other.

Suddenly a slightly older boy and girl came running into the room. "Mom! Ray ripped Paula's head off!" the girl yelled showing Kaori the broken doll. "Ray, how many times have I told you not to borrow Daphy's toys?" Kaori asked the boy scoldingly. "If we didn't have guests today you'd be in time-out right now." "We have guests?" the boy asked his bright blue eyes obviously showing curiosity. "Saya, this Daphney-Ann, but we call her Daphy. And this is Ray," Kaori explained gesturing to the two children. Ray and Daphy both had blue eyes like their younger sister, but unlike their sister they had strawberry-blonde hair.

"Did my ears deceive me or do I hear pretty lady in my house," a deep man's voice said from behind them. Saya abruptly turned around to see a red-haired man standing in nthe door way. He had on a military uniform which was covered in grease. "Erik!" Kaori yelled as she pushed past Saya and Hagi. She flung her arms around the man's neck and kissed him on the lips. Jillie covered eyes with her hands and was shaking her head while her parents kissed. "I knew I heard pretty lady coming from here," Erik said kissing her on the cheek. "And I'm guessing that this is the 'Saya' you've told me so much about." Saya's face turned bright red. Kaori didn't tell her that her husband knew anything. "I hope you'll stay for dinner. Mama makes the best rolls!" Daphy said pulling on Hagi's bandaged hand. "Yoou really should stay. We haven't had guests in a while," Erik said with his arm around Kaori. Kaori irratatedly pushed his arm away and stamped down the hall. "I'll have to get something on the stove now," Kaori said annoyed and slammed the kitchen door shut behind her. "Don't mind her, she's been acting this way all week. I think she's probably pregnant again," Erik whispered in Saya's ear. "I remember right before we figured out she was pregnant with Jillie, she threatened to set the house on fire." Kaori's head suddenly poked out from behind the kitchen door. "Hunny, will you please give Saya and Hagi a tour of the house," she said sweetly. "Ofcourse sweetheart," Erik said waiting for kaori to go back into the Kitchen. "Follow me." Erik began walking down the hallway in front of them. The three children skipped along beside him. "To the next room, We go, We go, to the next room we go!" Daphy sang as she swung Paula behind her.

After Saya had seen the whole house, the group went back to the Kitchen where Kaori was awaiting them with a huge plate of fried rice in her hands. "Yay! Fried rice!" the children yelled in excitement as the rushed to their chairs at the table. The table was set for seven people. Four of the places had chopsticks, but three of them had forks. "Three of these places have forks," Saya pointed out Kaori. "The kids don't know how to use chopsticks yet. Well, except for Ray, but he just likes using a fork," Kaori explained to Saya as she served everyone rice. Saya sat down in one of the chairs with chopsticks in front of it as Kaori heaped a huge pile of rice onto her plate. "Don't think I forgot how much you eat," Kaori said serving a pile of rice onto her own plate. "Now let's eat!"

Yani and Yuna sat at the table filled with empty plates from Kai's cooking with full bellies. "You two full already?" Kai asked as he picked up the plates. "You used to eat toons more than this." The phone on the table suddenly began to ring. "Kai! Phone!" the twins yelled leaning back in their chairs. Kai placed the plates in the sink then rushed back to answer the phone. "Hello?" he said as he held the receiver to his ear. "Oh, hey Mao…Really?...Okay…See you soon then…bye." Kai hung up the phone and grabed his coat of the rack by the door. "Where are you going?" Yani asked looking at him. "Mao's back in town," he replied as he left.

Yani: "Next time on the New Adventures of Old Kai"

Kai: "I'm only 33!"

Yuna: "Shut-up"

Kai: "No!"

Yani: "We can fix that." pulls out roll of duct tape

Kai: "Mhmmmammuh!!"

Yuna: "Much better"

Yani: "Anyways, Next time!"

Yuna: "Mao comes back to Okinawa. Could this become a new relationship or a bad memory for Kai?"

Yani: "Dum dum dum" Spooky music plays

Yuna: "Yay theme music!"

---------------------------------------------------

R&R pleazzzzzz! o


	7. Promises

"Heehee, I know. Kai can be so weird sometimes," Yani giggled climbing onto the bed beside her sister. "He seems so clueless everytime he gets around a girl," Yuna said in agreement with her sister. Yani's cell phone began ringing, and when she answered it she left the room so Yuna couldn't hear. All Yuna could hear was the "thump"s of footsteps and the squeeking of door hinges. After a few minutes Yani reentered the room. "Who was it?" Yuna asked watching her sister open the window. "Doru," the blue eyed girl replied As she lowered herself out the window. "I'm going to meet him." "Where?" her twin asked. "No of your business," Yani said still lowering herself. As soon as she felt her feet touch the ground she went sprinting down the street leaving her sister to helplessly watch out the window. "Be careful Yani."

Yuna sat watching out the window for what felt like an hour even though she knew it was only a few minutes. She hoped her sister wouldn't always be so reckless. She disliked her sister being with Doru everytime he came over. In a way she some what envied her sister. Yuna had never had a boyfriend and wondered what it was like to have one. Suddenly the phone began to ring, breaking the silence. "Hello?" Yuna asked as she lifted the earpiece. "Hi, I'm one of Saya's old friends. Is she there?" a girl's voice asked. "I'm sorry. She isn't here right now," Yuna said apologetically. "Do you know where I can find her? I have an important message to give her," the girl's voice said. "She's probably at Kaori Thompson's house right now, but she'll be here tommarow. You can bring the message by then," Yuna said smiling. "Okay," the girl's voice said happily. Yuna happily hung up the phone not thinking much about the call. "I wonder when Kai will get home?"

Kaori and Saya began washing the dishes while Erik put the sleepy children to bed. "So what do like about him?" Kaori whispered to Saya glancing at Hagi. "Is he smart, brave, compassionate…" Kaori continued. "good in bed?" Saya lept about four feet in the air. "How would I know?" Saya said looking at the plate she was washing. Her rag wiped the plate clean in one elegant swoop of the hand. "You know. I'm now known in some parts of Japan as a real good matchmaker," Kaori told Saya proudly. "I can get almost any guy to propose to any girl. I could probably even get that Hagi to propose to you. Wow, I guess I have a new goal now." "What do…" Saya began to say. "Saya, I promise that before I die that I will make that man propose to you! Who knows I may even be able to make him propose tonight."

Suddenly a loud crash came from the other side of the house. "The kids!" Kaori yelled and began to sprint down the hallway towards the childrens' bedrrom with the plate still in her hand. "Kaori!" Saya yelled chasing after her, "Haji!" Kaori screamed as she entered the room dropping the plate she was carrying. The whole room was dark except for a small night lite in the back corner of the room. Erik was standing amongst the glass from the broken window with Ray and Jillie in his arms. By the night lite Kaori could see the outline of a person in all black. Daphy was asleep by the doorway with no clue of what was oing on outside of her dreams. Erik heard Kaori's frantic breathing and abruptly turned towards her, "Kaori! Grab Daphy and go!" He put the children down and whispered something to them, and the two broke into a frantic run towards their mother. Gunshots echoed throughout the whole house.

Saya stared in horror at the sight of Erik and the two children's bloody corpses. Then she saw Kaori lying on the ground over the sleeping Daphy. "Kaori!" saya screamed letting all of her emotions out as she kneltbeside her friend. "Saya!" Hagi yelled, shielding them from the second round of gunfire. Saya turned her friend onto her back. "Saya?" Kaori said, looking up at her. Hagi blocked them from the third round of gunfire then leaped towards the figure, letting the bandages fall from his hands to reveal a pair of clawed chiropteran hands. He slashed at the figured, but drew no blood. "Saya I'm sorry…" Kaori said guiltily. "Don't talk you'll hurt yourself more," Saya pleaded. "Oh, hush! I'm fine!" Kaori said raising her voice. "I'm sick of being babied! You're treating me like I'm preagnant!" Kaori cringed, "Alright, maybe I'm not fine." Then she lifted a bloody hand from her side to reveal a series of bullet holes. Saya cringed at the sight. "They're gone," Hagi said returning to Saya's side. "Hagi! Go call the hospital!" Saya ordered. "They won't get here in time," Kaori said looking up at the light blue ceiling. "We can atleast try," Saya said looking at the sleeping child. Kaori caught sight of Saya's face. "She doesn't look anything like me, does she?" Kaori said indicating towards Daphy. "Not really," Saya admitted. "But she does sleep like you used to in history class." They both silently giggled.

Hagi walked into the room with an upset look on his face. Kneeling beside Saya he sighed, "The line's dead." "Can't we do anything else!" Saya whispered to him. Hagi looked at her. His grey eyes showed he knew one other option. "Saya, there is one, but you remember what happened last time you chose that option." Saya looked down not wanting anyone to see her emotions, but she wasn't able to hide it from Kaori or Hagi. Kaori looked towards Erik, then Saya. "Saya, May ask you for a favor?" Kaori asked her dearest friend. "Will you place me by my husband?"

Hagi carefully lifted her, then placed her on the floor next to Erik's body. "Saya, I'm sorry I can't fulfill my promise," Kaori said looking at her. "I wanted to. I really did, but now…" She stopped as she watched Hagi kneel in front of Saya. He took Saya's hands in his claws and smiled at her. "Saya," Hagi said looking up at her tearstained face. "I have been your servant and friend ever since we first saw eye-to-eye at Joel's estate. You told me you wanted to travel with me by your side, so I always have. You made me your Chavalier, and I promised to follow everyone of your wishes. Now I am going to follow my wish and hope that it is your wish too. Saya, will you fullfil my wish and be my bride?" Kaori smilled; happy to see a happy ending. Then she gazed lovingly at Daphy and then looked back at Erik. "I think our daughter will be fine," she said, her voice growing faint. Then looking at Saya and Hagi who were now kissing whispered, "I think they'll take good care of her," She leaned over to her husband and placed her forehead against his. "See you soon."

Saya felt as if she ws on air. Her heart was beating rapidly; she was lost for words. "Oh thank you so much Kao…" Saya said turning to her friend to find her dead. "She's gone." Hagi held her comfortingly. Sirens echoed in the distance. Saya carfully lifted Daphy, and turned to Hagi. "Let's go." Hagi helped Saya through the hole where the large window once stood. Saya slowly walked on the grass lawn with the sleeping girl in her arms, carful not to let her tears wake her. "Sleep tight, Kaori."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna: Welcome to New Adventures of Old Kai Theme music plays

Kai: I'm only 33!!

Yuna: But you're going to turn 34 soon

Kai: Ya! In a Month!!!!

Mao: Stop acting like a baby! Slaps Kai on the back of the Head

Kai: Ow…

Mao: Aren't you going to ask how my trip to Vietnam was?

Kai: No. Why?

Mao: Never mind. Just drive me to my apartment. Kai opens car door Oh by the way, Saya's awake, right?

Kai: Ya…

Mao: Thought so…

Yani: Dum dum dum! Theme music

r&r please!!!


	8. Mao et Min

Saya ran down a mysterious hallway lined with blue roses. She didn't know why she was running, but that didn't falter her pace by even a second. In her hand she held a key. A key to what though? Then she saw a huge wooden door standing before her with a lock on it's handle. She stuck the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clattered on the ground as Saya slowly opened the door. The room inside was filled with a blinding strange light. Saya squinted and entered. She was greeted musical and charming young voice. "Greetings sister." Diva sat daintily in an elegant chair in the center of a gorgeous ballroom. Tears filled Saya's eyes. She felt happy yet guilty at the same time. She ran and hugged her sister while sobbing. "Diva…Diva…" "Saya!" bellowed Hagi's voice, ripping Saya from her dreams.

Saya's face was drenched with sweat and tears. Hagi was holding onto her shoulders and pressing her against his chest protectively. Mao and Kai ran into the room suddenly. "Saya, are you alright?" Mao said full of concern. "It you were restless all night. Then Hagi yelled your name and we thought something might have happened to you." Saya blinked up at he three friends remembering how they helped her so long ago. Kai smiled at everyone with the knowledge that Saya wasn't hurt. "Come downstairs everyone breakfast is getting cold!" Yani yelled from the doorway. Saya got up and looked around Riku's old room. She was back home, but she could have sworn the she had fainted on the way back. Saya's stomach growled noisily. "Make sure there is some left for me," she said rushing down the stairs.

Yuna was serving customers drinks when she heard the doorbell ring. She flung open the front door to find a blonde haired girl about her age standing there with a book in her hands. "You know you don't have to ring the doorbell to come in," Yuna told her gesturing towards all the tables filled with people. "Is this the house of Saya? I have an important message for her," the girl said ignoring everything that Yuna had just said. "You must be the girl who called last night!" Yuna said smiling sweetly at her. "One sec, I'll get her for you… Can you tell me what your name is?" Yuna asked turning around as she reached the staircase. "Aria," the girl said seriously. "Okay," Yuna said tearing up the stairs. "Auntie there's a girl named Aria at the door for you!" Yuna ran up the stairs only run right into her aunt head on. Yuna grasped her head and said through her teeth, "Auntie, someone's at the door for you." Saya looked towards the door and saw Aria blinking at them. She slowly approached the girl who was now staring at Yuna. "Yes?" Saya said waiting for Aria to say something. "Oh sorry," Aria said pulling out a sheet of paper from her pocket. She bowed her head apologetically and then sang,

"Oh—I bring you a small message M'am from far off Vietnam.

The message here is short and sweet so you can sing along.

There is a friend, a very old friend without a double chin.

Now please welcome and shake hands with your old friend Min!"

Everyone in the Omoru just stared. The room was dead silent until a woman about Kaori's age burst from around Aria and grabbed Saya around the neck. "Oh Saya! It's so good to see you! It's been so long!" "Min?" Saya said a bit confused about why her Vietnamese friend was in Okinawa. Mao walked down the stairs calmly. "I wondered when you would get here?" She said in an amused tone. "Mao!" Min said rushing across the room and giving her a big hug. Everyone in the Omoru at this point had returned to their own conversations. Hagi walked down the stairs quietly and stood behind Saya while Min and Mao were gabbing. "Who is she?" Hagi asked her looking at the happily chatting Min. "She was my roommate when we were in Viet…" "Oh my gosh! It's the phantom gardener!" Min screamed pointing at Hagi. "I knew you two probably ran off together!" She said pointing from Saya to Hagi. "Looks like you two have a lot of explaining to do," the twins said evilly from behind them. "Hehehehehe…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yani: Now the New Adventures of old Kai! Theme music plays

Kai: I'm only 33!

Yuna: Ya sure...

Min: Oh my gosh Kai is so HOT!

Mao: Aren't you married?

Min: So! I can get a divorce! Leans towards Kai Just for you...

Mao: Okay that's it! Kai is mine!

Saya: Guys calm down

Mao + Min: Stay out of this!!

Yuna: Uhh... Maybe we should pick this up after a comercial break.

Yani: Ya... Theme music starts playing

Kai: What! I haven't said anything yet!

Yuna: Now you have!

Kai: Sht!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R


	9. Mao et Min Part 2

"You were what!?" Min said confused after Saya told her the whole story. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." Mao gave Min a confused look. "So that's why you called Hagi a phantom gardener?" Mao asked her. Min nodded. "I remember the day they first came to my school quiet well. It was really sunny and I had just told one of my friends I was getting a new roommate when I heard the principal calling my name. When I finally got to my room Saya was looking around. Saya and I talked as I showed her most of the school. Then I had just told her about the phantom when I first saw Hagi. All of the girls thought he was the phantom because of his long hair and the way he so delicately held that red rose." Min sighed as she did that day. "He was so handsome! Then one day I saw he and Saya talking and grew deeply jealous. I kept asking her about him and she always said she didn't believe he was the phantom. I was certain he was anyways. Then Saya received those two blue roses and I saw her leave with him." Min was now crying into a handkerchief. Saya looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, I wanted to stay, but I couldn't," she said.

Yuna suddenly poked her head into the room "Uh… Kai, Daphy ran off," she said with a pained expression. "Yani's hot on her trail, but we have to hurry." Kai lept out of his chair and followed Yuna out the front door. "Kai's such a family guy!" Min squeeled like a fan-girl. "Yeah, he is," Saya said in agreement with her. Mao glared at the loud mouthed mouse haired lady. "I better take over while Kai's gone," Saya said going back into the restaurant part of the Omoru where customers were waiting impatiently.

Min glared back at Mao. Soon they were both on their feet with fists up. "Kai's Mine!" they both yelled at each other. "Kai's mine because I've known him longer!" Mao yelled at Min. "So," Min spat back. "Hmph!" they both said turning away from each other. "You're his ex-girlfriend anyways!" Min yelled smirking. Mao smoothly pulled out her cell phone. "Say one more word and I call Daddy!" Mao threatened, putting her finger on the call button. Min backed away from Mao as if she had a weapon of mass destruction. "I've got her!" Kai said walking back into the Omoru holding the now screaming Daphy. Mao and Min glared at each other again. Then they suddenly rushed towards him smiling. "Kai's a hero!" Min said with excitement. "He's a champion," Mao corrected. "I'll go cook you something," Mao suggested. "Me too," Min chimed in. "Well actually can you just grab me a bottle of Saki?" Kai suggested as he sat down at an empty table. "No!" "Okay, okay, I was just asking," Kai said leaning back in his chair. "Sheesh you guys don't have to get so upset about it."

Min pushed Saya away from the stove and grabbed a pot from underneath the counter while Mao immediately began emptying egg whites into a bowl. The kitchen was filled with blender noises and the sounds of spoons hitting against the sides of metal bowls. About half an hour went by before they had accomplished anything, Mao stood proudly in front of Kai holding a glass of green liquid. Kai backed up and shuddered. "What is that?" Mao laughed feeling a sense of triumph. "It's a melon protein shake" she said holding it up for him to drink it. "No, that's okay. I'm not thirsty," Kai said still backing away. Suddenly Min popped up beside Mao holding a cup full of blackish liquid. "Drink!" "Drink!" "Drink!" "Ahhhhh!"

Aria stood in front of Argeno with her head bowed and had a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry Father Argeno. I failed," she said holding back tears. "After three years can't you just call me Father," Argeno sighed holding a piece of candy between two fingers. "You'll get them next time don't worry." He looked up at his blond daughter a smile on his face. "Besides, I have another mission for you." ----------------------------------------------------------------

Yani: The New adventures of Old Kai!

Kai: I'm only 33!

Mao: Hehe I'm 33 too...

Min: Well I'm 31!

Saya: I'm almost 150!

Yuna + Yani: Nooooo! Old People!!!

Saya: But I only look Sixteen

Yuna: Okay your cool then, but them on the other hand...

Kai: Grrr...

Mao: Calm down Kai

Kai: You two are GROUNDED!!!

Min: Teehee I like a strict man!

Mao: oh shut up


	10. New Begining

--After a few months--

"Yani! Yuna! Time to go see Julia to get your treatments!" Kai yelled from downstairs. "Saya! You should probably go too!" A little hand gently tugged on the side of Kai's pants. "Can I go too?" Daphy asked looking up at Kai with puppy eyes. Kai looke down at the little girl and gave a sigh. "No, Daphy, You have to stay here with Lulu," he said patting her on the head. "You have to protect her, remember?" The little girl nodded and ran to the door where the purple haired girl was standing. Saya then emerged from the kitchen with a large planner in her hands. "What's that for?" Kai said pointing at the book with a freaked out look on his face. "It's for Julia," Saya said holding up the book. "What? Did you think it was a wedding planner?" Kai nodded and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Saya laughed at the expression on his face. "I don't need to plan it all out. The red shield is planning it for me anyways so the press won't figure out. Besides I don't know all that much about weddings." As she looked down at the floor she felt Hagi's bandaged hand on her back. Suddenly the twins came bolting down the stairs dressed in the colorful summer clothes. Yuna was fanning herself with her hand while Yani drank from a cold water bottle. "To the car!" Yani yelled pointing at the back door.

It was hot at Julia's house too. Saya, yani, and Yuna sat on the beds while the IVs dripped blood into their arms. Kai sat in one of the chairs as he watched Julia frantically sift through her office. Meanwhile, David was searching throughout the other rooms of the house. Doru sat lazily on the couch reading a magazine while his parents looked for whatever they were looking for. Kai's curiosity soon got the better of him and he got up from his chair and walked over to Julia who was now searching through a chest in the back of her office. "What are you looking for?" Kai said. "I hope you didn't lose the 'surprise'." Julia's face only became more serious, her wrinkles becoming deeper. "No, that's fine," she said looking at the chest she had just searched through. "What's gone is tons more important than that though." She whispered something in his ear which caused him to turn almost pure grey. "You aren't serious…" he said quietly. "The data's gone too. So, we have way to combat the chiropterans if they return," she said gravely. "But for now let's try to make this day a happy one. David! Can you bring the box in here? We're going to do it now!" Kai smiled and walked back to the room where Saya was sitting with the IV still stuck in her arm.

She was looking down at her hand and fiddling with the ring on her middle finger when David walked into the room carrying a large box. Julia followed him into the room carrying a smaller box. Saya looked up at the boxes confused. Then David ripped off the top of the box he was holding to reveal a long red dress folded inside of it. He smiled and said, "Min convinced us that we should go the Vietnamese route with the wedding gown." Saya ran her fingers along the smooth cloth. Julia then opened her box to reveal a crown with a veil attached to it. The crown was beaded with rubies and was made of silver. The twins squealed with excitement over the boxes' contents. "Thank you!" Saya said as she put the crown on her head. "I can't wait to show it to Hagi!" Julia's smile turned into a frown, and the room grew dead silent. "Saya you can't show the veil to Hagi before the wedding," Julia said scolding. "It's bad luck!" Saya sat disappointedly for a second. "Don't worry. Come on, Let's try on your dress." Julia led her to her room and shut the doors while Saya pulled the dress on. It was strapless and was floor length with a long train. Julia placed the crown on Saya's head and flipped the veil over in order to cover up her face. Saya admired herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. "Wow," Julia said impressed. "It fits you perfectly. Hagi will be surprised when he sees you tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Saya asked. "Saya, the wedding's tomorrow."

Julia explained the whole wedding plan to Saya. The whole thing was perfectly planned out; Yani, Yuna, and Mao would be the bride's maids, Min would be the maid of honor, Louis, David, and Joel would be the groom's men, Kai would be best man, Daphy would the flower girl, Doru would be the ring bearer, and Lulu, Julia, and her daughter would be the witnesses. Then there was the awkward fact that the best man would also be giving the bride away. The preacher would be hired by the Red Shield and would have been sworn to secrecy. Also Hagi and Saya would not be aloud to have last names for the fear that someone would figure out in about a hundred years what they truly were, but if they were ever to have children their last names would be Goldsmith.

Yani and Yuan burst into the room wearing to elegant white dresses. "My wedding is going to have the colors of the Japanese flag?" Saya asked looking at the bride's maids' dresses. Then Min popped into the room wearing a blue dress. "We were more of thinking the French flag," Min said laughing. "Now come on! We have only one night to party before Saya gets married!"

Saya giggled as she, Mao, Min, Yani, and Yuna all sat on the floor of the twins' room. "Now Min it's your turn," Yani said leaning forward. "Truth? Or Dare?" "Truth." "Okay, Who was the first boy you ever kissed?" Min looked up and thought for a second. "My husband," she said looking at Yani with certainty. Min looked across the circle at Saya. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. Saya smiled."Truth." "Have you ever kissed a guy before., if so who?" Min said with a mischievous look in her eye. Saya turned red as she remembered the only two times that she and Hagi kissed. "That means you have!" Yuna squealed with delight. "Who?" Yani said leaning towards her. _Please don't say Kai, _Mao and Min thought to themselves. "Hagi, and it wasn't even really a kiss," Saya admitted still red. "Both times were us giving each other blood. The first time, I gave him my blood. The second time, he gave me his blood." "Ewww…" the twins said together. "We're going to bed now!" Saya laughed as the twins flopped down on their pillows. Ten she also fell asleep.

Kai was laying in bed still awake when he heard the jabbering of girls voices stop upstairs. He sighed. Finally it was quiet. He pulled the gun out from under his pillow to make sure it was cocked. If Diva's blood samples were missing he would have to be ready at all times. Only after he made sure all the doors we're safely secured did he allow himself to drift to sleep.

Saya walked down a red aisle lined with white roses. The walk seemed endless there seemed to be no end to the walk. She passed the pues full of familiar faces; Irene, Joel I, Karl, Solomon, her father, Amshel, and then… Diva. Diva smiled at her and then began to sing. Then everyone else began to sing with her. Then finally Saya was able to see the end of the room. She saw Hagi, Riku, Kaori, and her family all waiting for her. Riku was holding the book that they used to wed people. "Saya, do you take Hagi to be your husband to love and cherish forever." Suddenly a wave came crashing through the wall of the room sweeping Saya away. Saya woke up drenched with water and was greeted by the twins smiling faces.

"I told you it would work," Yuna said smirking at Yani. "Saya, you can't sleep in now! You have to get ready. The cab is going to be here in two hours!" The girls all rushed around the room getting themselves ready. They only stopped for a few minutes in order to get Daphy dressed. Min handed Saya a bouquet of tiger lilies just before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lulu yelled excitedly running down the stairs. Saya rushed down the stairs after her. Lulu flung open the door to reveal a car with a red shield painted on the side of it waiting outside. "The cab's here!" Lulu screamed excitedly. All the girls crammed into the cab. It stopped outside a small building which also had a red shield painted on it. First Lulu went sprinting into the building. Then Daphy was sent into the building by Kai. Kai waited outside the cab ready to give the signal for the bride's maids to go. Then he helped Saya out of the cab. "You ready?" he asked hooking her arm in his. Saya swallowed hard. "Yes." Then they opened the door of the building. To reveal a red carpet leading to a set of stairs with candles on them. Waiting on the stairs Saya could see Hagi standing. As she and Kai walked down the carpet she could see Hagi's face. He was smiling. Hagi was smiling.

Then as soon as Saya reached the stairs time seemed to fly by. All she could remember was repeating what the old person said. Then Hagi put a ring on her finger and spoke. "I do." Then Hagi lifted the veil from her face and kissed her. Then before she could think everyone was shoving her and Hagi into a car. It felt like hours had gone by before they reached the hotel. Louis showed them up to their room. After he had given Saya the room key, Saya looked around the room curiously. On the night stand there was a note. Saya picked it up and her face turned almost as red as her eyes.

The Omoru was full of laughter and wonderful aromas from the kitchen. Louis and Kai talked noisily as they cooked customers' orders. "What did you write on the card?" Louis asked Kai who was flipping vegetables in the frying pan. Kai chuckled and put the pan back on the stove. "Do what honeymooners do!" Louis couldn't help but laugh at Kai. "Umm… is this a bad time," a voice said from behind them. Kai turned around to see the twins' teacher, Michelle standing behind the counter. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused. "I'm hungry," she said innocently. Suddenly Min and Mao popped up behind her. "Follow us," they said with crafty smiles on their faces. "Uh oh."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yani: It's the New Adventures of Old Kai

Kai: I'm only 33!

Yuna: No you aren't

Kai: Fine I'm 34, but I'm not old!

Yani: Whatever

Min: That's not important! What's important is who is she!

Michelle: I'm Michelle

Mao: We know that, but how do you know Kai?

Michelle: I'm the twins' teacher. I slapped him.

Mao + Min: Grr...

Michelle: Uhh... Guys?

Mao + Min: Rrrr...

Michelle: Help! Help! I'm being attacked!

Yuna: Commercial!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So please rate and review: )


	11. Kline

Aria stood in front of Argeno's desk with her hands behind her back. "What is it Aria?" Argeno asked calmly. "Father, can I ask you a question?" the girl asked sweetly looking down at the floor. "Anything," Argeno said leaning forward in his chair. The smile on Aria's face grew. "Do you remember that old granny you saved me from?" Argeno nodded, his curiosity growing. Aria looked back up at him with blazing eyes. "I would like to pay her a visit before I have to go on another mission." Argeno smiled cockily. "Of course," he replied watching her run out of the room. "Thank you Father!" she yelled slamming the door to the study shut behind her. Argeno chuckled to himself. Aria was a very kind girl, but she wasn't the type to easily forgive people, so why would she want to visit someone she hated?

Aria skipped down the hall whistling as she counted the rooms she passed. 23… 24,… 25… 26! Aria lifted her fist and knocked lightly on the door. She was geeted by a tall, gangly looking white-haired teen in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He stared at her for a moment not saying a word. "Uncle Charles I think it's for you!" he yelled in a British accent. A homely looking man with giant white mustache then replaced the tall teen. "Hello, Miss," he said bowing to Aria respectfully. "Is there anything I can help you with? Or did you just come by to say hello?" "I'm here because I'm in need of a ride to the airport," Aria said formally. The smile left the old man's face. "And?" "And you are to escort me to France and back again." Charles grabbed his hat off the wall and began to head back into the room. "Alright Miss, I'll pack me things." "Have the car ready in an hour." The teen shut the door after Aria left. Charles looked at him smiling. "Well Demetry, Looks like I won't be able to tour Okinawa with you." Demetry smiled. "It's okay uncle, I'll be alright by myself," the teen said heading towards the window. "Besides, I can still go see the town." Charles laughed as he packed the rest of his things in his suitcase. "Just don't get into too much trouble," he said as he put the last item in his bag. "That should be everything. Well I will see you in a week." Charles hugged his nephew tightly. "If only your parents could see how much you've grown," he said patting him on the back. Demetry looked at the floor. "I don't think they care," he said his voice shaking a little. Then with a slam of the door Charles had left.

Demetry grabbed a belt full of spray cans out his closet. He then quickly jumped on the table just barely ducking in time before his head lightly tapped the ceiling. "I'm getting to tall for this," he said as he lightly plopped back onto the floor. "Now, Let's paint this town!" Suddenly a loud gurgling noise came from his stomach. "But first lunch."

Demetry walked down the streets filled with people. He was amazed at how many people there were. They were all so different, and Demetry could see above almost all of them. Demetry could've sworn that he had seen a girl with purple hair at one point. Then Demetry suddenly spotted a man holding the strangest looking fish he had ever seen. Then Demetry felt something hit in the chest and heard something fall just in front of him. He looked down to see a girl with short coal black hair sprawled on the ground with grocery bags laying around her. "I'm so sorry!" he said using the little Japanese he knew. He bent over to help her up when he noticed she had bright red eyes. "You aren't Japanese are you?" she asked him in fluent English. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked as he pulled her up. "My uncle's American," she said smiling ad blushing a little. She wasn't very tall, either that or Demetry was taller than he thought because she barely came up to his peck. "I'm Myagusku, Yani! But you can just call me Yani." "Oh," he stuttered quickly thrusting out his hand. "I'm Demetry Kline." Yani firmly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Kline," she said then began to pick up her fallen bags. "No no! I'm…" Demetry was rudely cut off by the grumblings of his stomach. "By the way, would you happen to know any good restaurants around here?"

Demetry stood staring up at the Omoru in awe. The sign was in Japanese and English! Who would have thought that the girl he happened to run into would live in a restaurant. She seated him at one of the tables, and he watched as she greeted everyone who walked through the door. She seemed to know every person by name. "She probably knows the girl with the purple hair too," Demetry thought to himself sarcastically. He looked down only for a second, but when he looked up Yuna was standing right in front of him smiling with her eyes closed. "May I take your order?" she asked in Japanese. "Fried rice please," he replied a bit confused. "Right away sir." Demetry watched her run to the kitchen then began to doodle on a napkin. "May I get you something to drink?" Yuna asked from behind him in English. Shivers flew up Demetry's spine. "Um… water would be nice." "Sure thing!" she said and skipped to the kitchen. "That was strange," Demetry muttered to himself and began to doodle again. A few minutes later Demetry got the strange feeling he was being watched. He looked up to see Yuna… two Yunas standing in front of him smiling. One held a plate of fried rice; the other a glass of water. Demetry fell out of his chair in a faint.

Lulu walked down the streets of town. Her cloak hid her from the sun which had claimed the lives of those wonderful eight friends she once had. She was so excited to finally get to meet the person she had been emailing for five months. "He is probably smart and funny and sweet and…" Lulu stopped as she was passing a dark ally. She heard a faint humming noise. "I wonder…" Lulu said and started into the darkness. A clawed hand ran across her back. That's when Lulu saw the red eyes. "So you're him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna: hehe Kai's been acting so wierd lately!

Yani: Yah especialy after Auntie's wedding

Yuna: do you think...

Yani: ...you can't be serious...

Yani+Yuna: Eeeeee! Kai likes Auntie!

Kai: what are you two talking about?

Yani+Yuna: Nothing! (Kai leaves) We have to find some way to get Kai to admit that he likes her. I wonder if that Kline guy will help us?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally am getting to the real plot. sry it tooks so long. please r&r


	12. Lulu

The police found Lulu lying in the ally; her face covered in blood. Her mouth hung slightly open showing off her fangs. She stared at them in horror and relief. She could tell the police were afraid to approach her. Maybe she could scare them away. She had no intention of letting them find her with the dead chiropteran's body, even if it had attacked her. One of the heavier police officers was starting to get a bit bold, so he took out his flashlight, but he did not turn it on: a huge mistake. This gave Lulu time to come up with a plan. She started to get up. She noticed one of police back up towards the car and reach into his pocket. Lulu didn't care. A gun wasn't going to do anything to her. She had a plan. She didn't like it, but she had to get the chiropteran out of there somehow. Then she began to take off her cloak.

Lulu thanked the lord that her cloak was made of lot's of cloth. She carefully draped it over the body. She made sure it covered all of the body. Then she flipped the body over along with cloth and tied the corners together. Much to her disgust she slid herself in between the tie and the body. It was like a giant backpack. She then began walking towards the police officers keeping her head down. The officers cowered in fear. "Give me your shirt," she commanded one of the officers. The one with the flashlight through her his shirt and backed up to his car. Suddenly his partner pulled his hand out of his pocket and pulled a trigger. A bullet shot into Lulu's arm. "Nice try," Lulu said trying to make her voice sound evil. The officer watched in horror as the bullet was expelled form her body. "Now get out of here" The police obeyed her stumbling over each other in a mad dash for their vehicles.

As soon as they were gone Lulu pulled the shirt over her head like a hood and tied it's ends securely around her neck. She pulled her sleeves over her hands. Then she checked the rest of herself to make sure no skin was showing. When she was sure she wasn't exposed anywhere, she began to carry the moster from rooftop to rooftop all the way to the Omoru.

"Cool…What is it?" Yuna asked staring at the chiropteran body lying in the back yard. "It's a chiropteran," said Lulu calmly from the doorway (there was no sunlight hitting the doorway). "Is it friendly?" Yani asked poking the body with her finger. "No it's not friendly. It attacked me!" Lulu yelled just barely dogging the glare coming off of Yani's bracelet. "And can you please take that thing off. You almost killed me with it." "Oh! Sorry," Yani said sarcastically pulling the bracelet off her wrist. Yuna watched with concern as her sister shot Lulu the death glare. "She's probably just jealous of Lulu, because Lulu is prettier than her," Yuna thought to herself. "But still it's not very normal for Yani to glare…" Yuna's train of thought was suddenly disrupted by Kai pushing past Lulu to get out the door and Daphy running behind him laughing.

Kai's face was serious. "How did this get here?" he asked with an unreadable look on his face. Yuna had seen this face before. It was the same look that he had worn that day at Doru's house. Kai began to turn pale, and Yuna could have sworn she heard him mutter something. Then Kai looked back up at her his eyes showed his worry. "It's Diva's blood."

R&R please i hope you liked it!!

Author's note: I'm ultra super sorry about there being no New Adventures of Old Kai this chapter, but I promise there will be an adventure next chapter.


	13. The Dead

I'm very sorry about the ultra late update!!! I had a very busy summer and my computor was having a bit of trouble earlier, but the important thing is it is updated. And Now Chapter 13!!!!

Ch. 13: The Dead

An earsplitting roar filled the nice hotel room. Hagi sat up and looked at Saya who was now heading for the window. "No, it can't be," Saya whispered. "Hagi where's my sword?" Hagi got up from his chair and walked over to his cello case. He opened a secret compartment in it revealing a beautiful sword. Saya took it from him and threw open the window. "We need to go to the Omoru immediately."

Yani stared at the body then back up at Kai. "Are trying to tell me that mommy did this?" she asked him accusingly. "No not exactly I meant…" Kai was cut off by Daphy screaming her head off. Lulu suddenly became conscerned through on a coat and ran out to join the poor little girl who was curled up in a little ball crying. "Shh… what's the matter?" Lulu asked her. Then Daphy held out a hand revealing a piece of stone with red crystal inside of it. Daphy looked up at the purple haired girl with tears still running down her face. "I broke it," Daphy said and then started crying again. "Come on," Lulu said and then carried The crying girl inside. "Let's go clean you up." Yani, as soon as Daphy and Lulu were back in the house, turned back to Kai glaring. "I'm going to go to the market place." Then she stormed off.

Yani ran down the streets of Okinawa. She wasn't going to the Market place though. She was about three blocks from the Omoru when a motorcycle pulled up beside her. "Hey need a lift?" the motorcyclist asked then flipped up his visor. It was Doru. He lightly patted the seat behind him. Yani smiled, grabbed the helmet off the back of the motorcycle and hopped on behind Doru wrapping her arms around him tightly. They rode for almost an hour, but they weren't really going anywhere. "I wish life was like this," Yani said pushing her head against Doru's back. "Why?" He asked looking back at and barely missed hitting a tree before getting his eyes back on the road. "Because then we would be free to go where ever we wanted and nothing would hold us back," she replied closing her eyes.

Yuna sat by the bed where Demetry was lying still unconscious. "I hope Kilne's alright she told Julia when she walked in. "I think he'll be fine," Julia replied smiling. "But you say that about almost everything," Yuna said looking down at the ground. Julia smiled and laughed a bit. Yuna hadn't changed at all since she was little. She was still calm and caring. "Alright I'll make a bet with you," Julia said after a few moments in silence. "I'll bet you 400 yen that Kline will wake up in five minutes. I f you win you get the 400 yen, but if I win you have to come over every night and clean my dishes for a week." Yuna looked up at Julia and smiled. What were the chances that someone who unconscious all day would suddenly wake up in five minutes. "Alright, I'll bet on that," Yuna said smiling. How could she ever lose. Three minutes went by and nothing happened. Then Daphy suddenly ran into the room screaming. She ran around for about thirty seconds then stopped by the bed that Demetry was in. "Is he dead?" she asked poking him. "No he is not dead," Yuna began to explain to her when suddenly he began to move. "The Dead guy moved!" Daphy screamed and jumped behind Yuna. Demetry than opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?" he asked looking at Yuna. "Oh my gosh! It's alive!" Daphy screamed and ran out of the room. Julia laughed and walked over to the bed. "Oh, you're awake. We were beginning to get a bit worried. I'll bring you two something to eat," Julia said in English. "Looks like I won't be having to clean the dishes this week." Then she left the room whistling.

Yuna: And Now the New Adventures of Old Kai

Theme music

Kai: I'm not old!

Yani: Shut-up Kai!

Kai: Hey what did I ever do to you?!

Yuna: Well there was the time that you convinced her that mouthwash was candy soda. And the time that…

Kai: Stop right now or… or… or you're grounded!!

Yuna : Fine!

Kai: go up to your room now!

Yani: fine

Lulu: and that concludes another of the New Adventures of Old Kai

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&r

PS. I need to know if you all think I should make the new adventures of Old Kai a seperate fanfic or make a fanfic based off of it. I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you!


	14. It's Art

"So your name is actually Demetry?" Yuna said looking at her hands. "Yeah, I came from Britten with my Uncle." "So you live with your uncle?" "Yeah exactly!" "That's funny I live with my uncle too!" "Really?" They both laughed. Demetry suddenly got an idea. "Hey, do you know anything about spray painting?" Demetry asked her pulling off the bedspread. "You mean defacing property?" Yuna asked cocking her head to the side. "No, no, nothing like that. What I do is art!" Demetry said standing in a heroic pose on the bed. "Then no," Yuna replied looking up at him. "Great! I'll teach you!" Demetry yelled excitedly grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the Omoru.

Saya and Haji leapt gracefully into the backyard where the dead chiropteran's body lay still covered by Lulu's cloak. "Well speak of the devil," Lulu said sarcastically from her spot in the doorway. Saya pulled the cloak off the creature and ran her hand over its stony face. When her fingers got to the mouth, she could have sworn she heard someone singing. She looked around but all she saw were Kai, Julia, and Lulu's concerned faces. "So what do we do with it?" she asked Kai who was now digging around in a chest of gardening tools. He tossed Haji a shovel and pulled one out for himself. "We bury it."

Demetry and Yuna walked along the streets of Okinawa. Yuna tapped him on the shoulder when they reach the port and pointed toward a blank wall of a storehouse. "Will that work?" she asked looking up at him. No one else was around. Demetry studied the wall for a second then nodded and pulled two paint cans from his belt. "What should I make?" he asked shaking the two cans rapidly. Yuna thought for a moment and then replied, "This is a port so… Fish." Demetry stopped shaking the cans and looked at her. "Fish?" She smiled and nodded causing Demetry to heave a heavy sigh. "Fine, fish it is." Then he started to paint. A few moments later they were both staring at two giant, orange, and white koi fish. "Wow…" Yuna said staring up at them. "They're beautiful." She sat there amazed by how easily he was able to make such a realist picture. "Aren't they? Now let's get out of here," Demetry said dragging her away from the port. As soon as Yuna turned away from the fish, she caught a glimpse of a motorcycle flying by heading toward the other side of the island. There was a suitcase attached to the back and on the back of the motorcycle there was… Yuna had to squint to see, but on the back of the motorcycle was Yani.

Yuna: It is now time for the New Adventures of Old Kai

Karl: Special!

Kai: I'm not- Wait what?!

Karl: Yes a special! Muahahaha pulls out random blue rose

Yuna: Phantom of the Private School!

Min: Once Upon a time at a Vietnamese boarding school

Karl: O! look! There is a girl! A beautiful girl is singing!

Girl: Lalalalalalala –green finch and linnet bird nightingale blackbird teach me how to sing-

Karlwatching girl: Oh my love please sing again tosses the girl a blue rose

Girl: -father once spoke of an angel I used to dream he'd appear now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here!-

Karl: Yes! -I am your angel of music- tell me your name please…

Girl: Lydia…

Karl: O Lydia what a magical name! –I am your angel of music sing for the angel of music- Wraps cape around Lydia

Yuna: To be continued…


	15. M is for Mature

Warning!! This Chapter contains suggestive material!! not recommended for 14 and under!!

Yani clutched Doru's waist; they were going really fast. She had everything she needed packed in her suitcase on the back of the motorcycle. It was already night, but Yani knew she and Doru needed to keep going. Doru yawned, which was a sign that they needed to get off the road. They pulled over by a wood by the side of the road and got off. Yani grabbed her suitcase off the back of the bike. "Looks like we'll have to find a place to crash tonight," Doru said letting out another yawn. They hiked into the woods and found a cave covered by a bush. They set up a small camp inside the cave. Yani looked at Doru through the fire, smiled, and fell asleep. She was awoken by a sharp poke in her arm.

She nearly screamed, but when she saw it was Doru, she relaxed. "What's the matter?" she said sitting up. Doru put something behind him and lifted a hand to her cheek. "Nothing," he said kissing her lightly on the lips. "Okay," Yani said then lay back down and pulled her blanket up. Something suddenly pulled the covers off of her. She looked up startled just in time to see Doru's lips once again approaching hers. He kissed her forcefully causing Yani to push herself back along the cave floor in a feeble attempt to try to pull away. She suddenly felt the back cave wall against her back. Doru pulled away letting her catch her breath. Yani looked up at him breathing hard then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Doru's body pressed her against the wall. Yani ran her fingers through his blonde hair. She had never had this feeling before. It was like a new adventure unknown to her before. She found her hands moving themselves to his chest and under his shirt. In a swift movement Doru removed it. She felt his soft, warm skin press against her hands. She felt Doru hands sliding up her waist under her shirt, which she too quickly removed. Then Doru's hands fumbled to unbutton her shorts. He kissed her neck, and within a heart beat her shorts were lying on the cave floor and so were Doru's pants. Doru scooped her cold body into his arms and eased her down to the floor. "Doru," Yani squeaked in between kisses, and he was on top of her in the dark.

Demetry sat lazily in his arm chair with a bottle of water in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. He was staring at his latest creation, a golden dragon with bright red eyes. "You my friend are a masterpiece," he said to the canvas. "You remind me of that girl I met yesterday… Yuna." The only reply was a loud grumble from Demetry's stomach. "Fine I'll feed you! Be patient." He got up from his chair and headed into the kitchen. He was looking through the cabinets when he found something interesting; it was pill bottle filled with strange looking pills. "What would uncle Charles need with these?" Demetry asked himself out-loud. Then he started laughing. "Please don't tell me uncle uses Viagra!!" Then he put the pill bottle away and grabbed the bag of chips next to it. "Oh well. I'll just ask Uncle when he gets back."

Yuna: Now we Resume our Special! Phantom of the Private School!!

Karl: I have fallen in love with your voice!

Lydia: feels abs I've fallen in love with your body!!

Karl: My heart is yours please sing another song!

Lydia: I'll sing you two songs if that gets me more than your Heart!

Yuna: I think that's enough now guys!

Lydia and Karl make-out

Yuna: guys?

Me: The character Lydia is based off of one of my friends. She was Dying for me to write this…

Please R&R!!


End file.
